LA Ninja
by RockinTurtleX
Summary: He's always been the timid one of the group, the one who seems to have brains more than guts, the one who's called scaredy-cat all the time. 'Bullied' in middle school, the somewhat loser of the bunch. But actually, secretly deep down he's the strongest and bravest. He's the smart warrior. He's the L.A. Ninja.


**Helloooo there. Umm, if you've seen a story like this before by the title "New Ninja In Town" and you're wanting to report me for copying or such, I tell ya, it's me. The author of that story. Don't believe me then go check out that story yourself. **

**Well, a lot of people requested I continue this, so I decided to do so. Except, I'm re-writing the prologue because I want it to be better. **

**Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for any mistakes or anything, I hope I satisfy you readers. **

**P/S: This time, it's not a crossover because Supah Ninjas stopped airing in my country and I don't know a heck about that show anymore. Sorrrrry. **

The sounds coming from the new video game were the only ones heard. When you mix Mrs Knight and Katie on a trip with Gustavo being stressed enough to let them get a day off, that's when the dogs will play.

Sitting on the coffee table are about 10 packets of chips, soda bottles upside down all around the place. Even the so-called leader gave in to being in charge. A pair of green eyes and three other brown pairs are so fixated on the screen, coloured lights flashing every now and then. Sweat highlights their foreheads thanks to their sharp focus on their game. You wouldn't even want to know what 2J looked like.

It was an indescribable mess.

After approximately an hour of pure silence, a voice breaks it. "Only a few more... Just a _few_." James said. He stuck out his concentration tongue, shoulders moving up and down every time he slams on the buttons on the controller. Although, Carlos was definitely the one enjoying 'Robots VS Zombies III' the most. He had said that it was the closest he'll get to his action figures versus robot zombies video game, and he seemed happy.

"I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna wi-," The Pretty Clem chanted before being rudely interrupted by the pause of the game. "HEY!" He yelled at the blond culprit beside him. "Before any of us win or lose, let's have a little deal. Whoever loses will have to clean the whole apartment, agreed?" Kendall decided. The others breathed in, slowly nodding. "Alright!" He smirked, pressing the play button.

James, mind set on winning, beat up and shot a few bloody zombies increasing his rank to 678 kills. He gave a smug smile, throwing his controller away and putting his arms behind his neck.

Carlos was the runner up, a bit further from James with 598 kills. Kendall was third at 590 kills which frustrated him to bits. Which left poor Logan. He was still stuck at 400.

He groaned loudly, mad at being defeated. He actually didn't mind having to clean, but he had something important that he had to do. He didn't want to be late or miss it.

His _training_ was really important to him. "Guys, please, I can't do it." Logan sighed. "C'mon, Loges, it was a deal!" Kendall mocked. "No, I've got something really necessary that I have to do!" He reasoned. "Sorry, Logie, no excuses accepted." Carlos smiled innocently.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was stressed, and finally relaxed. "Okay, okay, I'll do it. You guys go have fun." He rolled his eyes. "Thanks, man!" James cheered, and the lucky trio left their crib to head out in their different directions.

He took in the sight of the –_literally_- upside down apartment and sighed again. His hand slipped into his pocket, whipping out his phone and immediately dialling a quite unfamiliar number.

"Hello, _hai_, _sensei_, it's me, Logan-san. I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to be a little late..."

**Before you say anything, the real point of this prologue is that I'm just showing what Logan Mitchell does in his free time other than reading med books. Hope that was enough, it's just the starting, so toodles. Tell me if you **_**really **_**want me to continue, okay? **

**Love you, readers.**


End file.
